


his favorite thing

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, really just a thing I wrote after seeing a gifset on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: David muses on one of his favorite things that Patrick does.





	his favorite thing

There’s this thing, this tiny little thing that Patrick does, has done since the very first, that might just be David’s favorite. His favorite thing among a sea of other favorites that somehow always manages to crest to the top.

The first time he did it, it was almost imperceptible, but David had been so tuned in to Patrick’s every move and nervous smile that night in his car that there was absolutely no way he could have missed it. He didn’t miss how he was holding on to the door for dear life either, but that honestly just added to the charm of the moment in a way that only Patrick Brewer could make charming.

He did again the next day, with his hands circling David’s waist and a tease having just left his lips. Confidence sprung anew after a misunderstanding and unexpectedly honest declarations. This time though, it wasn’t a little thing, but a pointed and direct one, his eyes catching David’s after as if to say, “yeah, I’m really into this” or maybe something more sultry.

He does it before the smallest peck. He does it before a backroom breath-stealing makeout. He so rarely doesn’t do it that when it’s missing David immediately wonders if something might be wrong. Nothing ever is, but David can get in his head sometimes and assigns meaning to everything, and with Patrick, almost everything does have some kind of meaning. So he isn’t that far off base. It’s just that usually that meaning is something like love, or passion, or longing,  or humor, all of those perfect little things that have managed to bandage David’s broken and battered heart so thoroughly that it nearly beats right out of his chest every time Patrick does the thing.

So, that’s how he’s found himself here, standing with hands clasped in front of their friends and family, eyes locked with the man who quite literally changed his life. And all he can think about is whether or not, when faced with the most important kiss of his life, if Patrick will do this silly little thing that maybe David should have told him how much it means to him…but he never did. Because he didn’t want Patrick to think about doing it, as somehow that might ruin it or make it less special. It’s silly, he knows that, but sometimes he can be a little silly and he finally has someone who lets that be okay.

Patrick’s hands are trembling a bit, so David gives his fingers a squeeze, looking forward to later tonight when they are curled around one another in bed, both telling each other what they were thinking in this moment. God, he’s so happy.

He hears Alexis give the prompt for their first married kiss and he’s distracted for a brief moment as Patrick’s now ring laden hand comes up to cradle his neck. It’s so intimate and perfect and then he’s looking David in the eye. Tears are swimming there, or maybe those tears are David’s, but through the dewy haze he watches as Patrick does, in fact, do the thing.

Patrick looks down at David’s lips.

This time, when he looks back up at David, lips a mere inch or two away, David can see that Patrick knows. And maybe he always has. And he won’t ever need to tell him how much it means to him. And as Patrick kisses him and David kisses him back, he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life finding even more favorite things.


End file.
